


Merry Little Christmas

by Raze_Hale



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Pro Volleyball Player Ushijima Wakatoshi, Reader-Insert, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Yagami Yato, it's pretty vanilla, like two spanks, semi-rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raze_Hale/pseuds/Raze_Hale
Summary: Raze here!! (Discord tag no longer included to protect my identity)It's your first Christmas with Ushijima, and you're determined to make it special.And surprisingly, so is he.
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi & Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69
Collections: Yagami Yato Fanfic Event: December 2020





	Merry Little Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! This is my work for the Dec 2020 Writing Event for YY!!  
> I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!! It's my first time writing for the event, so I was excited!
> 
> You can also listen to a playlist that accompanied my writing of the fic here, if you want:
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6282VGA1IqZnNkkvrpSvNw?si=040bifX0QGSmlxBTzJXZng

Christmas. Your favorite time of year. You’d set out to work as soon as Ushijima had left for his morning run, knowing he’d go straight to practice today. Even if he had some time off for the off-season, he never really did stop. And that was to your advantage today. You’d already been shopping for decorations under his nose. He was none the wiser about your plans. It had been the hardest struggle to make yourself pretend to be asleep that morning, knowing in the evening when he got home, you’d have the apartment ready. 

So you got to work. You slid on his old Japan Nationals jersey, and threw your hair up. Moving to the spare room you grabbed the boxes and started to move them into your living room. You were lucky to have the apartment you did. It was a spacious 2-bedroom Ushijima had picked out near the center of town. Not too busy and not too quiet. It was perfect if you were honest. And so was he. You smiled thinking about how he’d react when he got home. 

You started by lighting a small fire in the fireplace. Then began to open boxes up to figure out what was what. You made small piles for the decorations. The tree and its decorations in one, lights in another, stockings and their hangers by the fireplace. You had found a beautiful garland mantle piece and cleaned above the fireplace to set it up. It was going to be the best Christmas to date. And also your first Christmas with Ushijima together in this apartment. You kept opening up boxes, getting decorations out and making sure things weren’t broken. You were giddy with excitement to see Ushijima’s face. He had never really celebrated Christmas and you were going all out. 

Once everything was out and ready, you stood. “Oh!” You’d almost forgotten. You took your old vinyl record player out, and put a Christmas record on. Soft music drifted through the apartment and you couldn’t keep the smile off your face. This was really going to be the best Christmas ever. You turned around, and worked your way through the decorations on the floor. You figured you’d put the tree up last, just in time for Ushijima to get home. The stockings went on their hangers above the fireplace, and you prepared your side tables for the little knick knacks you had. A small string of clear lights interwoven into the mantle piece. You hummed as you worked, until everything but the tree was done. At first you had thought to get a real tree, but trying to sneak in a 6 ft cedar tree without your boyfriend noticing seemed a bit too unrealistic, so you went with the next best thing. An imitation cedar tree, it was still 6 ft, but would be a lot more manageable than trying to keep a real cedar tree alive for close to 3 weeks. 

You spread all the parts out on the floor as you read through the instructions on how to put it together. It didn’t look to be too hard, and you were sure that you could get it finished before Ushijima got home. Speaking of, you looked at the clock, figuring out you had about 4 more hours before he started heading home. That would give you plenty of time to get the tree up and decorated, leaving the topper for last, and order his favorite take out. You were bouncing on the balls of your feet, feeling the excitement reach new levels knowing you were almost finished and he’d be home soon. 

Starting with the base, you worked non-stop to get the tree in place in the corner of the living room. You had opted for clear lights instead of the colorful ones from your childhood, figuring it would be a softer light, and wouldn’t clash with the decorations you already had in the apartment. A beautiful white and gold tree skirt went around the base of the tree to hide the stand, and then you set to work on the decorations. You had deliberated about which ornaments to get for hours. You had finally settled on a combination of deep reds almost burgundy, golds, and small hints of white. It was holiday themed without going over the top, a fact you knew Ushijima would be grateful for as he tended to dislike loud colors. You stepped back to admire the tree, humming happily now that everything looked to be in order. You turned and grabbed the topper, setting it on the coffee table for when Ushijima came home. Then you finally spun in a small circle, surveying your work. Everything looked to be in order, you only needed to clean up all the boxes on the floor and put them into your decoration storage. Once that was done, you picked up the takeout menu and put in an order for both your favorites. The music still drifted softly through the apartment as you made your way to the kitchen, making a cup of coffee and settling in on the couch until Ushijima came home. Which looked to be in about 30 minutes time. You couldn’t wait. You took your hair down and sighed. “I hope he likes it.” You whispered to the open room. “Please let him like it.” 

Your food arrived before he did, and you were thankful. Your heart rate was climbing with every minute it got closer to him being home, so you busied yourself with grabbing plates and setting the table. But even that didn’t stop your anticipation from climbing even higher when you heard his key slide into the lock. Your smile betrayed you and you practically ran to meet him at the door. “Honey I’m ho-” You slid into the foyer just as he looked into the living room. “Surprise baby.” You whispered. Ushijima slowly looked around the room, taking in everything you had done to make it look like Christmas. “Honey I-” You watched him swallow around his words, voice tight. You slid your hands up his torso, and slid his jacket off his shoulders, tucking it into your arm, as you wrapped yourself around him. “I-I wanted to surprise you. With this. I know it’s our first Christmas together and uhm well I wanted it to be special. So I-yeah.” Your words failed you. Ushijima’s hand cupped your cheek, and you looked up at him. “It’s perfect.” His hand slid into your hair as he leaned down to kiss you. A small peck that turned deep and languid. He felt no rush. Your heart soared. He licked your bottom lip, tongue seeking yours. You automatically opened your mouth to him, flicking against his tongue. He groaned out, pulling you closer. When you came up for air he was panting. “I don’t know what to say.” You smiled softly. “Don’t say anything then. I ordered take out, let’s eat and then you can help me finish the rest.” You pulled his hand lightly, and walked him into the dining room. “Okay honey.” You couldn’t have asked for a better man. 

Dinner was a quick affair, Ushijima seemed excited and ready to help you finish the decorating. “What do you have left to do?” He asked. You hummed around a bite of food, then cleared your throat. “Just one more thing to be honest. But it’s the most important and I wanted us to do it together. He nodded his head, slightly confused by what could take the two of you to finish. You chuckled at how adorable he was being. “It’s not hard, Ushi, it’s just tradition to do it together as a family.” His eyes widened at that, and you heard him gasp. “A fam-?” You both blushed. You mumbled out a quick response. “Hm. Yeah. Since it’s our first holiday together, we’re going to be making our own traditions together.” You both smiled softly at each other intertwining your hands across the table. “Let me clean up the dishes, and I’ll come meet you in the living room.” He squeezed your hand and then started to clear the table, making his way into the kitchen. You took a deep breath and then made your way back into the other room. You stood in the middle of it wringing your hands a bit. Why were you so nervous? Maybe hearing Ushijima’s opinion on things would help to assure you had done the right thing in decorating. He walked into the room and you met him to wrap your arms around his waist again. “You like it right?” You whispered. He pulled you close, and you felt him chuckle from your place nuzzled in his chest. “I love it. It’s a beautiful surprise to come home to.” You buried yourself deeper into his chest in embarrassment, but secretly pleased. “Okay.” 

The two of you stood there for a few minutes before he started to pull away. “What do we have left to do?” Oh! You’d almost forgotten what you wanted him to help you with. “It’s on the coffee table.” He leaned over and grabbed the topper, being careful not to drop it, as it was fragile. “It’s breakable so please be careful.” He nodded softly. “What’s it for?” So clueless. It was cute. “It goes on the top of the tree. I didn’t want to do it without you.” He looked at you in awe. “Without me?” You led him to the tree, and pointed at the tip of the tree. “It goes at the top, and in my childhood, it was always my father that put it on the tree, after my mother and I had decorated it. I wanted to pass that tradition on to our own little family. So I waited for you to come home, and we do it together.” You were still whispering, not wanting to break the soft mood that had come over the apartment. “Can I put it up there now?” He whispered back to you. You smiled, so very happy to have this man in your life. “Absolutely.” 

He walked closer to the tree, and positioned the topper to slide down onto the branch you’d maneuvered especially for it. “There’s a plug in the back you can plug it into. It lights up.” He looked back at you, mirth in his gaze. “You really went all out for this Honey.” He found the plug for the lights, and hooked them together, lighting up the topper. Thus completing your holiday decorating. You felt emotion well up inside you, throat tight. He came back to you and slid his arms around your waist. “It’s beautiful. You’re amazing. I love it. I love you.” You wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him ever closer. “I love you too Ushijima.” 

He started to gently sway the two of you back and forth, and you realized he was doing it to the beat of the music still playing in the background. You chuckled and leaned up on your tiptoes. “Are you dancing with me Ushijima Wakatoshi?” He looked away but you noticed the blush running all the way up to his ears. “Maybe.” You put your head into his neck, sighing softly. “Let’s stay like this a little while.” You murmured in his ear. He hummed and kept slowly swaying the two of you to the music. It felt like hours as the two of you gently danced to the songs playing through your home. In your own little world made just for the two of you. 

You felt your emotions rising back up inside you, and took a shuddering breath. He slowed the two of you down. “You okay?” He whispered. “Yeah, just-happy.” He pulled back to look into your eyes, the tree and fire the only illumination in the room. His expression was soft, a small smile on his lips. “Me too.” The two of you kept staring at each other, a silent conversation spoken only in glances. His right hand let go of your hip, but you barely noticed. He slid his hand up to your left one, and slowly dragged it forward to press it against his lips. He kissed each finger slowly. Softly. Tears threatened to spill down your cheeks at his ministrations. Ushijima slowly spread your fingers out, then kissed your ring finger, the hidden meaning not lost on you. You felt your stomach flutter watching his eyes burn into yours. His next move had the tears in your eyes rolling down and gasping softly. You had no idea how you hadn’t noticed it in his hand. You started to silently cry as you watched the metal glint. A ring. “Marry me.” He whispered, choking on his own emotions. He laced your fingers together, pulling you close again and swaying. 

When your mind finally caught up you surged up and pulled his head down to kiss him fiercely. He slid his hands down to your hips again as you parted. “Yes. Yes. Fuck yes.” You jumped suddenly and thanked the stars Ushijima had sharp reaction times. Your legs came around his waist and you wrapped your arms tight around him as you kept kissing him. His lips. His cheeks. Anything and everything you could reach. “Yes. Always. Yes.” He laughed, sharp and loud. You pulled back and saw he had a few tears on his face himself. You quieted down, and used your thumbs to wipe his face. “Yes, Ushijima Wakatoshi, I’ll marry you.” His smile was the biggest and brightest you had ever seen it. You leaned back down, and kissed him slowly. Thoroughly. You licked at his lower lip, and he groaned opening up for you. His grip tightened as you explored his mouth like it was your first time kissing him all over again. You felt him turn, slowly walking the two of you to the sofa, and sitting down. You slid your hands into his hair, slowly releasing the kiss. You slowly rubbed your nose against his, eyes lidded. “Love you.” You whispered. His hands slid up your body and back into your hair. “Love you too Honey.” 

You leaned back in kissing him again. He pulled you close, pressing your bodies together. His hands never stayed in one place too long. In your hair. Around your neck. Along your back then to your hips. Then they’d make the trek again. When his hands moved to your hips again, you felt him slide them under the jersey you wore slowly bringing it up with them. “I love you in my jerseys.” Ushijima whispered huskily. He stopped just before your chest, silently asking permission. You panted softly, then used your own hands to slide his the rest of the way up, helping him to take the jersey off your body. He let it fall to the floor and sat up straighter, kissing along your jaw, neck, and collarbones. “You’re beautiful.” He whispered into your throat, kissing against it softly. You sighed out, then tilted your head back. “Tosh- please.” Ushijima groaned at the nickname, and rolled his hips up. He was rock hard against your hip. You whined low in your throat, and started peeling the back of his shirt up. He stopped only to let you pull it off, and then he was back kissing you again. 

The gentle rocking of your body against his sped up as he slid more of your clothes off. “Stand up.” Ushijima’s gentle void commanded. You stood, letting him slide the yoga pants off, hearing him groan when he pulled them down enough to see you had forgone panties. “You drive me up the fucking wall.” He groaned out moving to place a soft kiss against your clit as he peeled them the rest of the way down. You whined again, feeling your legs weaken. “Stop teasing Toshi.” You felt him chuckle as he got your feet out of the tight pants, and wrapped his hands around your thighs. You yelped as he lifted you by the thighs and spread you across the couch, spreading your legs wide. “A little warning next time yeah?” You admonished him as he chuckled and moved to place his hands around your thighs, sliding down to kiss at them. “It’s more fun if you don’t know.” 

You were just about to tell him off when his tongue licked from your opening all the way up to the top of your clit. You gasped and slid your hands into his hair. “What was that again?” You heard Ushijima ask pressing kisses everywhere but where you needed them. “P-please.” He hummed again, running his nose lightly up and down your clit. “Please what Honey?” You whined again, feeling your skin heat up even more. “Just-” You gasped again as he slid his tongue down over your clit, then flicked in a small circle. “You really should finish your sentences Honey.” God he was being an insufferable tease tonight. You panted and felt your hips rise to try and meet his mouth again. “Please Toshi.” Your hand in his hair pulled slightly and he groaned, ducking back down. He stopped teasing and you cried out as he alternated between fast flicks and slow drags of his tongue. It was maddening the way he kept you on edge, knowing just when you were about to tip over, and drawing you back by slowly dragging his tongue flat. You were close to begging and grinding your cunt into his face when he started to flick his tongue quickly across your clit again, then sucked slightly.”Oh fuck Toshi, I’m going to cum please don’t stop. Please don’t stop. Don’t stop.” You looked down at him in time to see his eyes on your’s, his face feral in the light of the fire. You clenched hard. He drug one hand off your hip and the next time he sucked your clit, he slid two fingers inside your pussy. Your head fell back and you couldn’t help the rocking of your hips as he fucked his fingers into you quickly. “I’m close god fuck don’t stop Ushijima please.” He pulled off long enough to groan out. “I love the way you say my fucking name.” Then he leaned back down sucking your clit into his mouth and flickering his tongue at the same time. You could feel your orgasm just right there, you just needed one more small push. Ushijima’s fingers pressed on your g-spot as he slowly ground your clit against his teeth and you came screaming. He kept the pace of his fingers, but backed off to lightly sucking your clit again. “Toshi, fuck me.” He groaned. “Fuck, yes.” 

You whined at the loss of his fingers, but felt him moving to take the rest of his clothes off. You felt Ushijima lean his body over yours, hot, hard, and heavy. “Hey.” You smiled up at him. “Hey yourself.” He kissed you deeply, and you tasted yourself on his tongue. As you kissed you felt his hand line his cock up to your entrance. Your hips naturally tilted to help him. As he pushed in you both groaned, pulling away from the kiss. “You are so fucking wet right now.” He panted into your mouth, shuddering on top of you. You slid your hand up and down his torso, then got a sudden idea. “Let me ride you.” He looked up, and you felt him pulse inside you as he worked his cock into you. “Yeah?” You nodded at him, moving to push him off a bit. You yelped, then whined as he lifted you and rotated himself into a sitting position at the same time. “Can you fucking stop that.” You laughed and slapped at his chest. “No. This what you wanted?” Ushijima had a strong grip on your hips, then dropped you the rest of the way down his cock. Your head tilted back, and you circled your hips down, grinding on him. “Yes.” His hands slid up, cupping your breasts, then you felt his mouth tugging on a nipple. You clenched down on him, then felt his hand go to the nipple not getting attention from his mouth and tug slightly. You had yet to move, and as he pulled back, his hands slid down to your hips again. “I thought you wanted to ride me?” Ushijima asked playfully. Your head was fuzzy, but you nodded at him. He leaned up, grabbing your ass and spreading you obscenely. Then started to work you up and down his cock at an agonizing pace. “Then fucking ride me.” He chuckled, then captured your mouth again.

“What’s gotten into you Toshi?” You whined as his cock hit that spot inside you then rocked back out. “Hm. I think it’s more I’ve gotten into you.” He chuckled as you rolled your eyes at him. “But as for what’s gotten into me, I’m currently fucking my beautiful fiancee. My hot, wet, tight, fiancee, who if she doesn’t decide to move on her own soon, will get fucked into the couch instead of riding me like she wanted.” He punctuated the last few words with sharp thrust up into your cunt. You put your hands on his shoulders for balance, leaning him back into the couch and kissing him deeply. “Fiancee huh? Well then.” You licked into his mouth as you rolled your hips almost all the way up, and then forced them back down hard. His grip tightened on your hips as his tongue met yours. “Guess I should fuck my fiance then?” You rolled the ring on your finger around, smiling at him. “Guess so.” He chuckled kissing your hand again, then gasped as you rocked his cock deep inside you.

You built a slow pace, lifting up and then dropping back down. Your hands started at his shoulders, then you felt yourself running your nails up and down his torso. He groaned when you pressed a little too hard, and bucked up. “Fuck. Do that again.” His hands started to bounce you faster, and you started to whine out little ah, ah ahs. “W-what?” You couldn’t focus as his cock ground against your g-spot constantly. “Your nails. Do it again. Fuck-shit. Please. Mark me.” Oh. You felt him shift a bit, moving to lay across the couch, and putting a foot on the ground. You slid your hands back up his abs, then laying them flat against his chest. The new angle had you moaning and grinding yourself down feeling your clit grind against his skin. So lost in the pleasure you cried out when he lightly slapped your ass. “That fucked out?” You smiled at him saucily, then did as he asked. You started at his pecs, then drug your nails down his chest, not hard, but enough to leave red marks in their wake. “Oh my fucking god. Yes. Just like that Honey. Do-ah! Do it again.” You kept bouncing, faster, and leaned down. “Toshi, do you like pain?” He had never really been adverse to it, but something about watching you lose yourself so much you marked him did things to his libido, and his cock. “Maybe. Maybe I want to wear the marks of your pleasure Honey.” Well then.

You kissed him quickly, then leaned back up. He watched you start bouncing again, faster and harder. “You’re so beautiful Honey.” You moaned and felt your orgasm building up again. “‘M close. Please Tosh.” He started to grind you back and forth as you bounced, grinding your clit against him again. “Yes. Yes. Please just like that.” Your nails dug into his abs, leaving small scratches. “So close.” Your walls started to flutter around him, and he moaned loud. You clenched around him at the sound and he dropped his head back and practically growled. “Fuck. You so fucking tight, so wet. Feels so fucking good Honey.” You couldn’t hold back the sounds anymore and started to cry out every thrust. His name, or harder. Faster. You were so close. You felt one of his hands move to the front of your hips, pressing against your pelvis, then rolled your eyes back as his thumb started to press insistent circles into your clit. “Cum for me Honey. Cum for me. Cum on my fucking cock. Cum on my cock Honey. Cum for me. Fuck!” You screamed his name and felt the rest of your body seize as he kept rocking you hard and fast on his cock. 

All of a sudden you were on your back, on the couch, your right leg held in his grip and the other stretched across the couch. His left foot was still on the floor, but the other was kneeling on the couch. He lifted your leg a bit higher, onto his shoulder and kept his free hand pressed against your pelvis, thumb still making lazy circles on your clit. Your cunt fluttered around him again, and he tossed his head back and you heard that growl again. “You have no idea what you do to me.” Had he cum? “Did you-” He rocked out then snapped his hips against yours hard. “Not yet. Going to make you cum one more time on my cock.” Your eyes widened. “You know I can-” Your eyes fluttered closed as he rocked into you again, sharp and hard. Thumb still steadily working. “Your fucking drenched and it feels so fucking good. I know you can cum again. Going to make you.” Okay then. “Yes. I wan- I want to.” You’d never came more than once or twice when the two of you had sex, but you loved the challenging look in his eyes. 

The first thrust had your breath stuttering in your lungs. If he kept his thrusts up like that, you knew you would probably have sore hips, if not bruises. You asked him again. “What’s gotten into you Ushijima?” He slowed his pace, barely rocking the tip of himself in and out of you. “You.” He roared. You felt your cunt squeeze down on him again. “I come home to a beautiful woman, who has decorated our apartment as a surprise. Who just included me in our first traditions as a family unit. And she wants to marry me. If that wasn’t enough, there’s a ring on her finger that proves my love to her, and her love for me.” He started to rock deep again, leaning down. How he could say so much while you were impaled on his cock was a miracle feat because you couldn’t do anything other than moan. He whispered into your ear. “She wants to spend the rest of her life with me, so I’m starting right now. I’m showing her right this moment just how much I love her, want her. I plan to make you scream my name for the rest of your life.” That sounded like a dream come true.

You wrapped your arms low around his hips, cool metal on his heated skin. “Fuck me Ushijima Wakatoshi. My fiance. My love.” He shuddered then started rocking hard and deep again. You dug your nails in his hips, scratching and scraping your nails back and forth across his hips, and low near his ass. He growled again and started rubbing circles into your clit again. Your orgasm built up faster than the last two and you couldn’t hold back your surprise or your voice. “Oh my god. I’m going to cum again.” You whined and felt him fuck into you harder, quick thrusts straight to your g-spot. He was sweating now, blushing all the way down to almost his ribs. “Close Honey!” His thrusts were starting to stutter, but he kept the same pace, thumb still working your clit in pressured circles. Your voice was getting hoarse from crying out, but you couldn’t help it as you felt his pace quicken, walls fluttering. “Please. Cum for me baby. My Honey. My love. My fiancee. My life.” You lost it at that, and came so hard you screamed. You were sure the neighbors would hear it. He pushed in right after so hard you felt your hips burn, but watched as he roared your name loud and long. You felt the pulses of his cock pushing cum inside you and your pussy fluttered again. He hissed out, then started panting softly. Ushijima looked down at you, and you couldn’t help but smile stupidly up at him. He smiled back, soft and warm. He slowly let your leg down, bending it at the knee and kneading the flesh. He wrapped it around his hip, then leaned down slowly. 

You carded your fingers into his hair, sighing softly. “Hey.” You whispered into his neck. “Hey yourself.” He whispered back, in reverse of earlier. He placed gentle kisses against your neck. Humming as you kept playing with his hair. “Did we ruin the couch?” You barked out a laugh, and kissed his cheek. “We can clean it later. Right now we should probably clean ourselves.” He mumbled something and you turned your head. “Toshi I didn’t understand anything you just said.” He chuckled, deep, then leaned up. “Don’t want to. Wanna hold you.” Aw he was always so clingy after sex it was cute. “Hmm. I’d love to. After we get clean. We don’t have to take a bath or anything, just go clean up.” Ushijima liked the sound of that better. “Okay baby.” You smiled hearing the pet name again. He always called you Honey, but baby was not unwelcome.

You yelped a third time as he yet again picked you up by your thighs, and then stood. He had never pulled out so you sighed softly, feeling him move inside you. “Could you like, pull out?” His hands grabbed your ass, and he chuckled into your mouth. You kissed him softly, whining again as he moved inside you as he walked the two of you towards your bedroom, where the bathroom was. “Where’s the fun in that baby?” You flicked his nose, and folded your arm across your chest. “Really? I say yes to marrying you and it’s like your ego swells ten sizes. I might have to take it ba-HEY!” He had leaned down and bit your breast, then sucked on your nipple softly. “Shut up. I’m not pulling out. Because.” He leaned you against the wall near the bathroom door. “I’m hard. Again. We are going to take a bath, and I’m going to fuck you in it. Then we’re going to get in bed, where I’m going to fuck you until you pass out.” He was semi hard again, and you felt him rock back and forth inside you. You were sore but it felt good. “Bath first. Fuck later. Jesus you’re insatiable.” He chuckled against your mouth, then pulled out slowly. You hissed then felt some of his cum drip down your thighs. “You have no idea baby. And you just said yes to being my wife.” You giggled, happy. “Sure did. Ready to put up with me for the rest of your life? HEY WHAT THE FUCK PUT ME DOWN USHIJIMA WAKATOSHI!?” 

He had tossed you over his shoulder, laughing deep.”Put me down!” You knocked your fists against his lower back, knowing it was futile. He smacked your ass, hard and sharp. “Ow!” He kept laughing, walking into the bathroom. He dropped you to your feet, sliding his hands to your hips again, one hand grabbing your left hand, kissing it where the ring was. “Merry Christmas baby. I love you.” Well when he said shit like that how were you supposed to stay mad. You leaned up, kissing him softly. “Merry Christmas Ushijima. Love you too.” He made good on all his promises that night and then some. 

You woke up the next morning, sore and sated, and smiled holding your hand out to gaze at the ring on your finger. Out of the corner of your eyes you saw Ushijima in the doorway leaning against it. The sounds of the Christmas music you’d put on last night still filtering through. You smiled at him, and were greeted with the most beautiful smile you’d ever seen, counting the ones from last night. Merry Little Christmas, indeed. 

Fin.


End file.
